fan_darkkyfandomcom-20200213-history
Teddy
As of July 2017, Oricori has allowed fan Darkkies again! Unfortunately, loqcabin is making no plans to revive Teddy as a Darkky even after they have been allowed again. If any administrators of the fan Darkky wikia have an issue with this, please contact loqcabin about potentially removing Teddy's page to save space. As of 3/18/17, deviantart user Oricori has asked that fan Darkky characters no longer be labelled as a "Darkky" and that their stitching patterns be altered slightly. Because Teddy does not have stitchings in the same places as the original Darkky, his design will remain the same. However, because he is scheduled to appear in an animated series, loqcabin is obligated to no longer label him as a Darkky, for both the story's sake and Oricori's sake. Loqcabin urges anyone else with a fan Darkky to follow suit of Oricori's wishes on fan Darkkies. Loqcabin is not sure if this will affect Teddy's wikia page and if whether or not it will have to be removed. Teddy is a character created by Vulcanlight on deviantart. He is currently owned by loqcabin on deviantart. He will be one of the protagonists in an original animated/comic series by loqcabin called "Curtain Going Up!". Ownership Teddy was created by Vulcanlight on deviantart, but the character itself is owned by loqcabin on deviantart. Teddy is currently not available for sale/trade/co-ownership, and is said to be forever homed in loqcabin's possession. Appearance Teddy is a tan and blue dog who is frequently associated with teddy bears or plushes in general. He often wears a baby blue t-shirt with cartoon teddy bear faces on it or anything that has the color baby blue. His stitches are due to some past injuries from his parents' extensive abuse that required him to get some skin replaced or stitched together, making him some sort of "frakendog". His nose, eyes, paw pads, inside of the ears, and his tongue are all blue and white striped. Teddy's most notable feature is his plush bear that he constantly carries around. He is known to go into hysterics if the doll is misplaced. His bear was given to him as a pup and was used as a comfort item during his rough childhood. The bear is affectionately named "Boo-Bear" and plays a strong significance to Teddy. Personality Teddy is very much like a child and tends to trouble anyone that tries to take him into their care. He cries if he believes his feelings are hurt, or if he feels he is in danger. The origin of his sensitive and child-like personality is unknown. He very much enjoys being paid attention to, but will get anxious if given unwanted or too much attention. He will sometimes act cute to earn that attention, or to simply avoid doing work. Despite his child-like personality, Teddy will often act his age when the situation calls for it. Though it doesn't look like it, he is a very logical thinker and has extensive vocabulary for formal situations. Trivia * Teddy does not have a confirmed sexuality, despite that he has strong feelings for Milky Way, who is also a male. ** However, it can be said that he loves anyone regardless of gender. * His real name is Theodore, but he goes by the alternate nickname "Teddy". * Teddy in general is associated with teddy bears, which is something that is based off of loqcabin's actual personality/interests. Gallery teddy valentine.png|Drawn by loqcabin on deviantart Hide and Seek Teddy Watermarked.gif|Animated by loqcabin on deviantart teddy by jenniferandjake.png|Drawn by jenniferandjake on deviantart teddy icon watermarked.png|Drawn by loqcabin on deviantart. Category:Darkky